1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission management apparatus, a transmission system, and a method and a computer-readable recording medium for transmission management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with the development of cloud computing, various types of devices have been used as a client terminal for cloud services besides personal computer (PC) terminals. Not to mention smartphones and tablet terminals, televisions and video conference terminals are also used as a terminal for cloud services. It is expected that more devices will be connected to a network to operate as a client terminal for cloud services.
The conventional devices used as a client terminal, however, do not necessarily have a user interface suitable for inputting characters, for example. Televisions and video conference terminals have no keyboard, for example, and a user can only use limited keys of a remote control to perform operations. As a result, the user typically has trouble inputting characters compared with the case of inputting characters with a keyboard. Furthermore, in the case of a small device without even a remote control, the user needs to input characters using further limited keys and has more trouble inputting characters.
In terms of a technology for simplifying user operations, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-157459 discloses an electronic device system that displays an operation screen for operating an electronic device on a user terminal device without any operation performed by a user, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for a transmission management apparatus, a transmission system, and a method and a computer-readable recording medium for transmission management capable of simplifying user operations.